1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oil coalescing device which may be used to maintain oil while allowing for the flow of air. In optional embodiments, aspects of the invention may include an adapter for use with a desiccant breather so as to better maintain oil within machinery and out of the air. In additional optional embodiments, aspects of the invention may include a desiccant breather that coalesces oil so as to also maintain a greater amount of oil within the machinery.
2. Background Art
Breathers are often used within industrial machinery or chemicals in allowing air exchange while usually controlling moisture and particulate adsorption. Generally, breathers are used with an included desiccant so as to preclude moisture from accumulating within the machinery or the reservoir to which the breather is attached.
In configuring breathers to function most optimally for a specific function, different breathers may be disposable or possibly serviceable where they can be restored without disposal. Some industrial designs require breathers of a significantly durable condition as the machinery or processes can place mechanical stress upon the breathers.
Various designs of breathers are used in today's industry, some of which may include a desiccant. Many systems include desiccant breathers as moisture can be problematic, especially with hydraulic systems.
Additionally, in dealing with the various materials that are often created or used in industrial processes, controlling airborne particulate matter is often also a function of breathers. Both particulate matter as well as moisture can be destructive for hydraulic systems. Some breathers may also include filters specific to the particulate matter and thus for example can filter solid particulate contaminates at either a two or four micron level. In many instances, the industrial breathers may include both a filter for removing particulate matter as well as a desiccant for trapping moisture, thus providing a dual removal system.
Desiccant breathers may include a hygroscopic material, which may attract and retain water. In some breathers, silica gel may be used as it may attract a significant portion of its weight in water. Such designs may also include other media with the silica so as to prevent moisture and particulates from escape.
Additionally, the industry may also use additives to the desiccant breather such as carbon media to capture oil mist. As the carbon material can adhere the oil, being a hydrocarbon, oil mist exiting the system may be lessened.
Unless some feature or design is used to capture oil mist, problems could result with both the machinery and the work environment. Without capturing the oil mist, pollution within the work environment could be increased. Furthermore, oil mist, upon contacting surfaces can create a slick environment, resulting in conditions that could prove hazardous within the workplace.
Further problems may result where oil accumulates within the desiccant, resulting in the lessened capacity of the desiccant. Additionally, breathers may not allow sufficient airflow for optimum performance in instances where the oil has thoroughly contacted and layered on the various desiccants and/or filters within the breather.